Various automatic power saving arrangements for hearing devices have been suggested over the years. However, many of the suggested arrangements are unreliable in that they switch the hearing devices on and/or off at inappropriate times which is very annoying for the user of the hearing device. Thus, there seems to be a need for reliable automatic power saving arrangements for hearing devices in order for the hearing aid batteries to last longer. Moreover, there seems to be a need for reliable automatic power saving arrangements for hearing devices for increasing the comfort for the hearing device users, and for making the hearing devices more user-friendly.
Examples of prior art arrangements are disclosed in for example U.S. Pat. No. 9,042,586 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,879,763 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,811,637 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,767,989 B2.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a reliable power saving arrangement for hearing devices, such as hearing aids.